1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluorescent work lights.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluorescent work lights which are relatively compact and portable and may thus be used to light a task or inspection area are well known. Conventional fluorescent work lights often include a handle component for gripping the light, a compact fluorescent lamp for providing illumination and a cover surrounding the lamp which is at least partially transparent. A conventional electrical cord having a plug for connection to an electrical outlet is used to connect the work light to a source of electrical current. A ballast, or xe2x80x9cchokexe2x80x9d, is typically utilized to provide the proper voltage and current for the fluorescent lamp and may be placed in the handle or in a separate unit disposed along the cord at or near the plug.
The covers typically take the form of a generally tubular body having one open end attachable to the handle and an open distal end (xe2x80x9cdistalxe2x80x9d being used to refer to the end opposite the handle) which is closed by an end piece. The end piece can be secured to the tubular body by adhesives, welding, threading, a spindle with screw and nut, and other means. A significant portion of the tubular body is usually transparent to thereby permit the light generated by the fluorescent lamp to be transmitted through the cover. Although the end pieces, or end caps, are most often opaque, it is also known to utilize covers having end pieces which permit at least some light to be transmitted through the end piece. The end pieces may also be formed as a lens to focus the light.
The fluorescent lamp disposed within the cover, although relatively compact, has a generally elongate shape. The projecting end of the lamp is often restrained within the cover by an insert, such as an O-ring or cushion, to prevent the lamp from being subjected to excessive inadvertent movement within the cover and the damage which can result therefrom.
The present invention provides an improved fluorescent work light having a unitary, transparent cover with an integral distal end portion and integral indentations for securing the fluorescent lamp within the cover.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a fluorescent work light and a transparent cover having integral restraining elements. The generally tubular transparent cover has an open proximate end and a closed distal end and integral indentations proximate each of the two ends. The distal end portion is formed integrally with the cover. The indentations form restraining elements and are adapted to cooperate with a fluorescent lamp and inhibit the movement of the lamp within the cover. The restraining elements may be adapted to inhibit not only the lateral movement of the lamp, i.e., the radially inward and outward movement of the lamp, but may also axially and rotationally engage the base of the lamp.
The present invention provides a fluorescent work light including a fluorescent lamp having a base adapted to receive electrical current and a generally elongate light generating portion extending from the base. The work light is also provided with a handle, a removable end cover at one end of the handle, and a socket supported by the handle. The socket is electrically connectable to the base which is mountable on the socket. A unitary cover is supported by the handle and includes an open end disposed proximate the handle and a closed distal end disposed opposite the open end. The closed distal end is integrally formed with the cover which has an elongate section disposed between the open and distal ends. The elongate section defines an interior space so that at least a portion of the light generating portion of the lamp is disposed within the interior space. At least a portion of the cover includes a light transmissive material whereby light is transmittable from the interior space to outside of the cover.
The present invention further provides the fluorescent work light with the removable end cover secured to the handle by a plurality of fasteners. The removable end cover is a flat disk. The removable end cover includes an electrical outlet. The end cover has an incandescent light bulb cap which is threadedly connected with a light socket. The end cover includes an electrical plug for operative association with an extension cord.
The present invention provides a fluorescent work light including a fluorescent lamp having a base adapted to receive electrical current and a generally elongate light generating portion extending from the base. The work light further includes a handle having a removable end cover and a socket supported by the handle. The socket is electrically connectable to the base which is mountable on the socket. A cover is supported by the handle and has an elongate section defining an interior space. At least a portion of the light generating portion of the lamp is disposed within the interior space. The cover also includes a light transmissive material whereby light is transmittable from the interior space to outside of the cover. A restraining element is integrally formed with the cover for restricting movement of the lamp relative to the cover in at least one of an axial, a rotational and a lateral direction.
The present invention provides a fluorescent work light having a fluorescent lamp including a base adapted to receive electrical current and a generally elongate light generating portion extending from the base. Also provided is a handle having a removable end cover and a socket supported by the handle. The socket is rotatable relative to the handle about a longitudinal axis of the handle and is electrically connectable to the base. The base is non-rotatably mountable on the socket. A cover, engageable with the handle, is rotatable relative to the handle about the axis. The cover has an elongate axially extending section defining an interior space where at least a portion of the light generating portion of the lamp is disposed within the interior space. At least a portion of the cover is composed of a light transmissive material whereby light is transmittable from the interior space to outside of the cover. A restraining element is integral with the cover and rotationally engages the lamp, restricting relative rotation of the lamp and the cover.
An advantage of the present invention is that the integral distal end portion simplifies the manufacture of the cover. Since the distal end is formed integrally with the cover, there is no need for separate manufacturing steps involving the manufacture and attachment of an end cap to the cover.
An advantage of the present invention is that the integral restraining elements formed in the cover inhibit the movement of the lamp within the cover and thereby reduce the amount of lamp damage and breakage which can occur when the work light is impacted or subject to movement.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the use of integral restraining elements eliminates the need to provide discrete inserts for securing the fluorescent lamp within the cover. The integral restraining elements can be formed during the manufacture of the cover and are thus relatively inexpensive to manufacture. The use of integral restraining elements also reduces the number of parts which must be handled during assembly of the work light and thereby reduces the cost of assembling the work light. The use of a cover having integral restraining elements also permits the lamp to be more easily and safely removed and replaced by the consumer/user of the work light than work lights having separate restraining elements which must be removed from the burnt out or broken lamp and placed upon the replacement lamp. Furthermore, integral restraining elements are not subject to misplacement and loss when the lamp is replaced by the user of the light.
Another advantage is that the cover of the present invention does not require the removal of any screws or pins in order to gain access to the lamp. Thus, no tools are required to replace the lamp.
Another advantage is that the work light of the present invention may include a rotatable socket which permits the fluorescent lamp to be rotated during the attachment of the cover to the handle. This allows restraining elements to prevent relative rotation between the fluorescent lamp and a cover which is threadingly engaged to the handle thereby permitting the restraining elements to more effectively restrain the lamp within the cover. The rotatable socket also facilitates the easy and convenient replacement of fluorescent lamps.
Yet another advantage is that the cover may have a distal end section which consists entirely of transparent material. The transparent distal end of the cover thereby permits light to be transmitted in all directions from the distal end of cover which can be particularly useful when illuminating small and irregularly-shaped spaces and enclosures.
A further advantage of the fluorescent work light is that the handle is provided with a removable end cover. A plurality of interchangeable covers are provided for the work light such as an end cover with an electrical outlet used to power other electrically operated tools while using the work light. By having a removable end cover, the operator is also able to gain access to the wiring located inside the handle in case of a damaged wire that is in need of repair.